


Kat troubles

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gen, Oneshot, brucedick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick likes to hang out and talk to Selina sometimes. They understand each other and honestly it's nice to talk to someone who understands your troubles. Just now Selina has some problems she needs to talk through





	Kat troubles

**Author's Note:**

> My platonic couple Dick and Selina. There's a lot of referenced relationships in this one. I wanted to write Dick and Selina talking things out but... it developed

It had been a while since he had gotten to meet up with Selina like this. Between work, his public and his nightlife one. It had been hard to meet up with her as Dick or as Nightwing. She was one of the few people who understood his struggles.

For her, he was one of the few people that were not going to judge her for her friends or even her decisions. God knew that Dick had made some major fuck ups on his own. He was not out to point fingers and it was nice to sit down and talk to someone once in a while. Providing Selina was not being naughty.

Not that she was being naughty these days. She spent most of her time being an ally these days but that may have to do more with her back and forths from Gotham to Metropolis. Dick sat on the skylight and had to smile at the lights he saw spread out before him.

Sometimes when it got really bad he wondered why he loved Gotham. Then sometimes he looked down at it from up high and he knew that there was still hope. That there was still work to be done and Gotham was truly beautiful. It was full of memories and love.

“A dazed little bird.” Selina laughed as she gently took a seat next to him. “You don’t see that often.” Her voice, it was different than usual. It spoke about stress under the laughter and Dick braced himself because he had been looking forward to a talk about nothing.

“I don’t get a chance to turn off my brain that often.” Dick glanced over Selina. Her outfit had changed a while back. Become harder but remained flexible. She had her whip and he would not tell her anything but she had been happier of late. Had to be the rich dinners and smooze fests she enjoyed by Lex Luthor’s side.

“We need to talk.” Selina said softly. She toyed with the whip on her hip before she sighed. “I have something to tell you Night- no fuck this.” She sighed before she reached for her mask. A clip and she tugged her mask off and shook her head. “I need to tell you something Dick.”

“Okay.” Dick said softly before her flicked his own mask off. “Nightwing is officially slacking off. What’s the problem Selina?”

“The problem.” She sighed before she laughed. She drew her legs up and stared out to the night. To the twinkling nights of Gotham. “This is harder to say than it should be but.” She turned to him. “I’m pregnant Dick.”

For a few seconds Dick swore he had heard wrong that she was pulling his leg but the serious look on her face made him take a deep breath and push down his emotions. “Congratulations Selina.” He gave her a small smile. “Is it Bruce’s?”

“Bruce?” Selina snorted before she rolled her eyes. “God that would be awful if it was. But seriously come on Dick. I wouldn’t be able to face you if it was.” She snorted. “But Bruce can be an ass so I don’t blame you for jumping to that possibility.” She sighed and stared out at the night. “It’s Lex’s. I haven’t slept with Bruce for a year and a half.”

“Wow.” Dick had to admit. “He never told me.” He had assumed that they were. Bruce rarely let his obsessions go and the things he cared about. He might push them away but he never truly left them behind. “I assumed, I mean it’s Bruce.”

“He has you now.” Selina lightly jostled him. “I still love him. I’ve always loved Bruce.” Dick understood that. Bruce was easy to love once you knew him and hearing her say that did not bother him the way it had when he had been younger. They all grew up. “But it was always him and Lex. I love Bruce but I’ve loved Lex too.” She said softly. “They are just stupid stubborn men.”

“Tell me about it.” Dick had been right by her side when they had found out Kon-El’s heritage and he had been the one to help her when she had confronted Lex about their shared history. It was not easy dealing with Bruce or Lex so they enjoyed a few good sit downs together.

“I can’t believe I’m pregnant.” Selina said softly. “It doesn’t seem real to me. It’s Lex’s too so I can’t exactly play ignorant anymore. I can’t be running away anymore.”

“Does he know?” Dick asked softly. He reached for Selina’s hand and squeezed it. Due to their gloves he doubted she felt anything but pressure. “You told him?”

“Yes.” Selina said softly. “The look on his face. We haven’t told Kon yet but we’re going to soon. Which brings me to why I needed to tell you.” She said softly. “I’m leaving Gotham. For good.”

“I understand moving in.” Dick felt his stomach twist. “But for good? Are you sure? Selina you love Gotham. It can be annoying and harsh but it’s home.”

“And I’m pregnant.” Selina snorted. “We’re lucky I’m here right now. My things at my place are being packed up right now. I’m carrying Lex Luthor’s child Dick.” She said softly. “Lex is just as bad as Bruce and you know what he thinks about Gotham. I bet all now he’s drinking in his office waiting for my safe return. If anything happened to me-“ She cut herself off. “I know he loves me, he won’t say it but if he loses me or this child Dick. There’s no coming back.”

That was the closest to admitting the line she was on that Selina had come to. She had been honest but brushing away her involvement with Luthor for years. Dick had just been waiting it out honestly because he got that. With Bruce he had been the same way. Maybe he honestly still was when it came down to it.

“We all know how dangerous Lex is but you yourself said he’s turned towards good.” Dick pointed out. “He has Kon-El too.”

“I don’t think Kon-El is enough. Considering our history. He’s been lenient so far. I leave when he is asleep. I come back when I want. If he could Dick he would wrap me up in cotton and lock me in the penthouse so I couldn’t leave. I know him.” She stressed. “Not having certainties has been killing him. There are few things in this world Lex trusts and loves. He can’t lose anything. He never thought he could have a child after Kon either.”

“People are going to hit the roof.” Dick laughed before he moved his hand to Selina’s stomach. Maybe the suit was blocking it but he still could not sense a change. “How far along are you?”

“Three months and two weeks.” Selina sighed. “I’m already thinking of names.”

“Are the two of you going to get married?” Dick mused. “The final Mrs Luthor?”

“God please don’t jinx it.” Selina snorted. “Let’s see how I deal living with him first. Sticking around for more than a week. Being by his side for more than I usually am.” She tilted her head back. “Bruce is going to have a meltdown.”

“Well he knew you were sleeping together.” Dick pointed out. “This can’t be a surprise.”

“He will still freak.” Selina sighed. “You understand him as well. He’s going to sulk, he’s going to have a meltdown and be impossible for ages. You have to deal with that one on your own. I have to put up with your favourite boy in blue at his day job and his not so nice wife.”

“It was one article.” Dick sighed before he patted the top of her head. “But I get being mad. It wasn’t the nicest article.”

“I should let Lex tell Bruce.” Selina said softly. “But I really hate leaving those two together for any length of time alone.”

“Seriously?” Dick laughed softly. “It was what four times?”

“Three times too much.” Selina muttered. “For once I’d like to have female competition for the men I love.”

“I’m sure news of your pregnancy will bring Lana from across the pond.” Dick teased. Selina whacked him on the back which he barely felt and they both laughed.

“If she dares to return, Kon will toss her out the window again.” Selina’s voice showed her glee. “Or he’ll dump her on your boy’s porch again. But I can still hog tie her with the whip if she thinks now is the time.”

“Hm.” Dick had to hide his laughter. He loved Clark but the fights Clark had with Lex was entertaining. Usually he took Superman’s sides in things. Clark couldn’t control his wife or his exes. Or the exes he and Lex had in common. There was little he could do there. With Lex having primary custody of Kon as well. There was little Clark could do to rock the boat.

It did not stop all of them from acting like children however. The things Selina told him about Lex and Clark, Dick had laughed himself to sleep many nights in a row at his hero’s expense.

“I love him Dick.” Selina’s voice was serious. “I’ve loved them both since I was a child running about the penthouse trying to keep up with their games. I have loved them since I chased after Lex at the mansion looking for Bruce. I’ve loved him since Lillian asked me if I wanted to be a Luthor when I grew up.” Dick looked away when she wiped her eyes. “But things have changed so much that I never thought I could have this. I thought I lost him, lost them both for good.”

“Life rarely turns out how it would as children.” Dick said softly. “It’s why we work so hard. It’s why we cling to the things we do. We know the dream and we’ve had our dreams shattered. Now we just want to make the days a little brighter for us and our loved ones.” He reached into his supply belt for tissues and handed her.

“Oh thanks.” She sniffled. “I’d be embarrassed if I didn’t know I was pregnant.” She laughed. “Sorry about stealing your tissues. I guess this dips into the clean up supply.”

“Be quiet.” Dick laughed softly. “But I know you love them both. The things you’ve told me it would be hard not to.” He paused before he admitted. “It is just hard to see that you’ve picked Lex after all. Even with everything. I guess I never saw you leaving Bruce and me.”

“Well if it was up to Bruce, I would never leave Gotham.” Selina said softly. “As unfair to us both as that would be. Bruce doesn’t think though I swear that man is eternally hopeless.”

“It’s hard to leave him alone.” Dick said softly. “And he won’t say it but he’ll miss you. And he’ll be doing his best to make sure you stay on ‘our’ side.” He teased. “I’m going to miss you Selina.”

“Come visit.” Selina smiled. “Because unless Kon escorts me, I’m not going to be able to set foot back in Gotham after I leave. You know how much Lex hates this entire city.” She said softly. “He loved the Waynes. He liked my Dad too.”

“I know.” Dick said softly. He had seen enough pictures to understand most of it. “Make sure he doesn’t give up on the whole place when you’re gone. We’re still fighting.” He sighed. “Please stay out of danger too. If something happens to you as you said. It will be a bloodbath.”

“I see you haven’t forgotten that incident.” Selina said softly. “And that was Kon-El getting swatted out of the sky. I’m human.” She said softly. “This baby may have some of Lex’s abilities but they will be mostly human. Lex is going to be rather…” She trailed off. “Overprotective. He might go dark for good.”

“You haven’t given up and neither will Kon.” Dick said softly. “But maybe we can move our rooftop talks to the penthouse.” He teased. “I’m going to miss my complain buddy.”

“Being with Lex full time is going to be frustrating on many levels.” Selina sighed. “I’m going to miss Gotham. This city that takes and takes.”

“But it’s so beautiful.” Dick said softly. “I’m glad about the baby Selina.”

“Me too.” She leaned against him then and wrapped her hands around his arm. “I’m glad about this baby too Dick. I’m going to miss Gotham.” She whispered. “But I get Lex. Lex, the baby and Kon. I’m going to miss Gotham.” She finished. “But I can’t stay now Dick. You understand.” Dick pulled Selina closer to him and sighed because he did. He did understand and he would miss Selina.


End file.
